The Red Lady of the Westfold
by lynxeyed528
Summary: This is the story of a romance that blossoms in the middle of Rohan's growing problems. Mægden leaves her home with her father and brother to help them solve the problems in the Westfold. Along the way, she meets a handsome Marshal of the Riddermark.


**Disclaimer: **This wonderfully delightful world and series belongs to Tolkien. I am merely enjoying a chance to play with his lands and people. Any character you don't recognize belongs to me. However, their names came from the Rohirric name database on the Council of Elrond website.

**Chapter One**

With a sigh and a longing look out the window, a young woman observed the unusual calmness of the wind. She caught herself thinking of running through the waist high grasses that grew near the Deeping Wall. More than anything Mægden wished to be outside. She imagined it might be the safer place to be at the moment even with all the present danger in the area. Imagining the world beyond the window made her reluctant to return her attention to the conversation. She knew that she would just get angry again. With a conscious effort, she was able to turn back and listen. She regretted it. For at that instant, she heard her sister Meregimm yelling, "Why does Mægden get to go? Why not I? I am older than she is!" Her older sister Meregimm had taken the news poorly when she had been told that she was not going to Edoras with her father Erkenbrand and eldest brother Léohtír.

Mægden heard her father, the great Lord of the Westfold, sigh under his breath. He was presently calm, but it was obvious he was fast losing his patience. "Merie, I understand your feelings. But you must know that it will be a very hard trip, and we must travel fast with…"

"It is my right as the oldest daughter! If one of us goes, it should be me. It's only fair! You know it, Father!" Mægden could tell that her sister's disrespectful interruption was causing their father to tense up in repressed anger. It appeared that Erkenbrand was not the only family member becoming angry. After her outburst, Meregimm's face began to redden at an alarming rate. Soon it would match the color of the trademark red hair that had run in their family for generations.

Mægden just shook her head at the outburst. Her father's anger was beginning to show as he became more and more impatient. If her father's visibly lessening restraint was anything to go by, Meregimm's immediate future was not looking good. She just chuckled at the thought. As much as she loved her sister, sometimes Mægden just couldn't understand her. Of all the days for one of her silly fits, it had to be today. Didn't she know that with every second wasted their people were in more danger? They needed help! And it was vital that Theoden King be informed of the situation as soon as possible. The nasty and vile creatures were becoming more and more daring as the days passed. It could not be allowed.

Earlier that day, Erkenbrand's advisors met to discuss the disturbing news presented in the reports from patrols. They reached the conclusion that Theoden King just did not know of the situation. This conclusion was only supported by the fact that large bands of orcs were still running free leaving death and destruction in their wake. With this threat hanging in the air, they had decided to send a contingent to report the situation. They would leave as soon as preparations were complete. Mægden was astonished to find that the company being sent included not only her father, but also her brother Léohtír and herself. Why she was tagging along she could not even fathom. Perhaps the advisors thought it would emphasize the seriousness of the situation by bringing a woman along, especially one of noble birth.

The present fight between her father and sister was a result of the surprising choice made by the advisors. Meregimm was upset because Mægden was chosen to accompany their father and brother. As she continued listening to the fight, the minutes dragged on. Mægden felt herself becoming angrier by the second because her sister was just being silly. Suddenly, she snapped. "Meregimm! How can you argue about something that is out of your control! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe there was a reason I was picked and not you?" Meregimm tried to interrupt her, but Mægden already knew what she would say, "No! It's not because they prefer me over you. Although, at this moment, I am beginning to see how you could think that…" The older sister had enough shame to blush when her little sister mumbled the last part.

Mægden heard Erkenbrand's discreet cough. When this did nothing to bring her family out of their shock, he carefully added, "Daughter, I understand your feelings are hurt. You must realize that the decision to include Mægden was not one that my advisors and I made lightly. While you were in Upbourn with your mother's family, your sister has seemed to perfect her ability to sneak out and practice fighting with your brothers." At this, he gave his youngest child a pointed look, which held both exasperation and a little pride. "While I do not condone of her past actions, she is better prepared to defend herself if need be. Arguing with me will do you no good, so I suggest you stop and help your sister prepare to leave."

This last part made Meregimm stomp through the door in a most unladylike fashion. Once she had gone, Erkenbrand seemed to come to terms with something internally. She thought it likely had something to do with the upcoming journey. He turned to his youngest child with a look that said that he was both happy with the outcome but saddened that it had come to this. "Mægden, I hope I don't have to impress upon you the seriousness of the situation. As soon as you are outside the Deeping Wall, you must be very careful to listen to what your brother and I say. Your life may depend on it."

Mægden's simple response was, "I understand, Father."

"Good. I want you to return to your room and pack a light bag with only two changes of clothes and any other necessary items. Remember, the faster we are ready and the lighter we travel, the faster we can bring aide to our people. We will meet at the outer doors within the hour. Do not be late." With that said, he left the room with her mother Léoma. Mægden turned once to look at the remaining members of her family, her brothers Léohtír and Réan, before setting off for her room.

She noticed that the fortress of the Hornburg was relatively silent as she made her way through the maze of hallways to reach her room. The fortress was designed to be a place of last resort, and reflected it well what with it's confusing design and windowless hallways. Rather than feel safe because of the design, all she felt at the moment was frustration. It seemed to be taking longer than usual to reach her room. She wanted to get ready quickly so as not to disappoint her father. Although, now that she thought about it, maybe her nervousness was the culprit. She knew the trek was no longer than normal. The fact that she had never gone on a long journey away from her home was making her nervous. Her father and Léohtír would never let anything bad happen to her, she was sure of it. Unfortunately, that thought did nothing to quell her anxiousness.

When she finally reached her room, she sat down on her bed. It was piled high with furs to keep away the chilling cold from the stone walls. It only served to remind her of the many cold nights she and her two family members would experience on the trip to Edoras. She had never seen Meduseld, the seat of royal family of Rohan. In fact, Mægden had never been more than a few miles from Helm's Deep.

While she sat contemplating being away from home for so long, Meregimm had appeared in her doorway. She was holding something that was wrapped in a brown linen cloth. Mægden looked from Meregimm's face to the package she was holding. And for Meregimm, this was enough to let her know she was welcome. She sat next to Mægden on the bed and opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. She took her sisters hand and placed the wrapped package in them. Mægden slowly unwrapped the cloth. Her eyes got wide when she saw the contents. This was her sister's pearl comb carved into the shape of the rare mountain flower Edelweiss.

"Meregimm, I don't understand! Why are you giving me one of your most prized possessions?! You have treasured this comb ever since you bought it in Upbourn," Mægden exclaimed while she looked up into her sister's tear-filled eyes.

Meregimm sighed and looked down to her hands that she had folded in her lap. "Maggie, I know that I am not much older than you. I also know that I have not been the best sister one would wish for, but I wanted you to have this comb so that you may remember me while you are away. You should wear it before the king. I think that it will give you much courage, as it has always given me." With that said, she looked down at the clothes that Mægden had laid out on the bed, and then back up to her sister. "We need to get you all packed and ready to leave. You only have a half hour left!" Together, the sisters decided on a simple, dark brown travel dress with an off-white shift underneath and an embroidered dress made of a lovely dark green wool.

Her sister sat Mægden down at the vanity to help her braid her fire red hair. Her wild waves were a commonplace among the women of the family, so Meregimm knew exactly how to handle the strands. And when Mægden was dressed and ready to leave, the two women left arm in arm to greet their father at the front gates.

As they approached, the servants and stable boys were running around at full speed to finish any last preparations that had not been seen to yet. There, in the middle of all the chaos, stood her father looking every bit the strong Lord of the Westfold. When she and Meregimm finally reached him, Léohtír and Réan walked up to stand beside their father and sisters. Her mother Léoma was the last to arrive. The entire family stood there looking at each other for what they knew could very well be the last time. With their silent goodbyes said, Lord Erkenbrand, Léohtír and Mægden mounted their horses. Their exit was a swift canter out the gates.

Once they cleared the gate onto the bridge, Mægden could feel the brisk breeze all around her, and suddenly, she felt alive once more. She looked out over the dancing grasslands with anticipation for a new adventure.


End file.
